Computer-implemented games and game-like interactive systems are expensive and time-consuming for developers to design, create, and deploy. In addition to the work of designing and creating a game, preparing a game for deployment and use represents a significant technical challenge because users today play games on a wide variety of devices. Thus, there is a need in the art for improved game creation systems and methods.